This invention relates to superconducting ceramic circuits and manufacturing methods for the same.
It has been known to use metallic materials such as Nb.sub.3 Ge to wind a coil to form a superconducting magnet having a high Tc since a metallic material has a high ductility and a high malleability. In recent years, superconducting ceramics which have a high Tc are attracting interest of researchers.
However, such superconducting ceramics are fragile because of low ductility and malleability so that it is quite impossible to form a superconducting coil with a wire made of such superconducting ceramics.